


Good Girls

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamori knows all the rules good girls follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls

**Author's Note:**

> A little more than a drabble, but not quite a fic. *shrugs*

**Good Girls**

Good girls always remember to pack an umbrella, or sometimes even two, so that their forgetful kouhai won't catch cold from walking home in the rain. They never walk home bareheaded, faces turned up to laugh at the rain.

Good girls never forget their bentos, either. Good girls know that a lunch from the vending machine is no kind of lunch at all for a growing boy, and are never reluctant to share with anyone who has a fancy to lean over a shoulder to pick out a bite, or two, or ten.

Good girls join the school disciplinary committee, and make it a top priority to curb the delinquency of their classmates -- even the ones who have no discernable regard for the rules, for authority, or, quite possibly, sanity. Good girls don't become the managers of sports teams and turn a blind eye to the excesses of their teammates as long as no one gets (seriously) hurt.

Good girls never swear, and they don't put up with boys who do. They certainly don't make note of the more creative epithets they hear, and try them out later, just to taste the words on their tongues.

Good girls think smoking is a disgusting habit. They don't admire the way a cigarette looks when it's held between long, careless fingers, or the way a lighter can cast sharp-edged shadows over angled cheekbones.

Good girls are careful with everything: their friends, their kouhai, their responsibilities, their reputations, and their hearts -- _especially_ their hearts. Good girls don't let themselves fall in love with the devil himself.

Maybe, Mamori decides, winding her arms around Hiruma's neck and hauling him down for another kiss, she's had enough of being a good girl.

**end**


End file.
